


Broken Destiny

by aquadamn



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: frien said it was good, i don't like it but????, idk - Freeform, so have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: She's lost so many people already and she will not lose Tim, not to some stupid, hellish future that can go fuck itself.





	Broken Destiny

Bette isn't quite sure if she believes what she's seeing.

It's Tim, it's definitely, 100% Tim, but she was so sure he was dead. That's what Kate told her anyways-- admittedly, she told her a month after his passing, but still.

He's not supposed to be here.

And she's also quite certain that Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne is a  _teenager_. He is not supposed to be an adult and he is not supposed to be Batman and she  _knows_. Oh god, she knows who's she's looking at. A part of her wants to reach out, to see if he's really real if that future is really real.

But it can't be. She knows that it can't be because she knows that someone would tell her-- right? Of course, they would (Bette pushes away the voice that tells her they barely remember her because it's too painful to acknowledge). It's not her Batman of Tomorrow and why didn't they tell her? Would it kill them to send a text, a letter, to pick up the phone and call her?

He can see her. She knows he can, because of that quick, brief grin he sent her. He knows. He knows that she is seething with anger and that she may be  _this_  close to leaving the Bat-family forever because  _this isn't okay_. She should have been told. At the very, very least, they could have told.

Did Kate or Bruce even notice? She asks herself that when she's watching future Tim fight the Robins. Did they notice how reckless she became, once she knew her destiny lay within the glowing waters of a Lazarus Pit? The question circles her mind as she watches Tim destroy them, her family-- well, the term 'family' is starting to feel like an exaggeration.

Did they even  _care_? The answer hits her like a truck and before she quite knows what she's doing, she's attacking him, attacking Tim, because  _no_ , she needed to believe the lie. She needed to think that they gave a damn and he took that from her and--  _no._

He lets her attack. She realizes that this isn't her Tim; this isn't the one who's ass she's kicked time and time again. This one probably only has a vague recollection of who she is and that is not okay. She's lost so many people already and she will not lose Tim, not to some stupid, hellish future that can go fuck itself.

He starts to fight back once he realizes that she isn't an amateur. How is it that he realizes this before Kate? Bette lets the anger at Kate, at the way she was treated (because military training is _damned_ , Bette was good enough), fuel her hits, but she keeps focused. She's learned from the best not to let her emotions cloud her judgement, instead to let them pour more power into her punches.

She loses herself in the fight and she barely notices Red Hood getting to his feet. So what? He's just another asshole who thinks she isn't capable, but she knows she is. She knows it deep within that being a hero is her goddamn destiny and it's clear that that has been fucked with enough. 

No more, she thinks, knocking Tim-Not-Tim out with an over the top headbutt. No fucking more.

Jason's the one next to her, surprisingly, and he's the one she lets herself fall against. It's just a slight show of weakness and she lets it slide because she is not a bat. She doesn't know why she tried to be one in the first place.

"You know he's the Batman of Tomorrow, right?"

Bette glares. "You know what? Fuck tomorrow."


End file.
